


The Man Who Needed Touch

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Touch-Starved, but thankfully not forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Knight Nick Daniels has a problem. That problem is a 6'3 Paladin named Nathan Pendleton. And Nick doesn't want to admit it.Collab with painthekiller over on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, in the army we used to say ‘rain is nature’s shower,’ and I think that’s bullshit,” Nate grumbled, tossing a handful of ruined magazines into the fire barrel in front of him. Drops of water ran down his forehead, over his cheek and his neck, and slipped into the already sodden orange jumpsuit that clung to his skin. He tugged on it, making a face. “I better not get rad poisoning from this…”

Nick tapped his fingers loudly on his water can and hoped that the heat of his cheeks could be blamed on the fire in front of him. Nate pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside, reaching down into his bag. His shoulders pulled back, and the wet line of his neck gleamed in the firelight. Nick miserably tried looking elsewhere as he put down the water can and pulled up his PipBoy, resting it against his leg and idly flicking through the menus. There was nothing to see, or to look for, but anything had to be better than staring blankly at a wall as he fought to keep his eyes off-

The sound of a zip going filled the room. Nick swallowed. He couldn’t stop himself. His gaze raised, and he found himself looking at the taller man once more. The orange jumpsuit had been unzipped all the way to Nate’s navel, exposing the man’s muscular chest and belly, and the slightly damp trail of black and silver hairs winding down his stomach and covering his torso. The man’s eyes were closed, and he was wiping himself dry with a rag from his backpack, one that had somehow avoided getting wet but was now quickly mopping up the water that shone on his body.

“Hey, Knight,” Nate said, his eyes opening. Nick hurriedly dropped his gaze back to the PipBoy, swallowing. Shit, he’d almost been caught. “Knight?”

“Uh, yeah Paladin?” Nick mumbled.

“You might want to get yourself out of the swimsuit,” Nate told him. “Before you get hypothermia and I have to cuddle you to stop you from dying.”

“Uh, yes, sir,” the Knight stammered, standing hurriedly.

“Did you pack a blanket?” Nate added, peeling his suit off his arms. There was a tattoo on his left shoulder. _CVIII_. Nick squinted. There was one on the man’s neck as well, but it was difficult to make out in the dark.

Nick unzipped his suit and began to unbuckle the collar, nodding mutely as he worked the wet orange uniform down to his waist. Nate stood, and Nick’s eyes followed, watching him grow. God, he was _tall_. His cock throbbed at the sudden difference in height and he hurriedly bent down to grab the blanket out of his bag, kicking off his shoes and pushing them aside with one foot. Nate didn’t seem fazed by Nick getting undressed, but Nick quickly pulled the blanket around his waist as he slid the suit down his legs and off his body. Pendleton stretched like a cat, and then knelt down to remove his boots. The Paladin idly bit his lip whilst he untied the laces, and he took a seat once more to slide both shoes off and push them away.

Nick wrapped himself in the blanket, not wanting to remove his boxers or his undershirt, even though they were still wet.

“You’ll soak the blanket,” Nate warned. “You, uh, nervous about getting naked, Knight Daniels?”

“No,” Nick said, feeling his cock press against his underpants. Nate’s brow quirked, but he said nothing, and instead he slid the orange suit down his thighs. The Paladin’s hips raised, and Nick had to avert his eyes once more before he could get caught staring at the outline of Nate’s dick, made perfectly obvious by the clinging white fabric of his boxers. He swallowed again, exhaling sharply, and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Pendleton casually removed the suit and threw it aside, picking up the rag once more and wiping the water off his skin. Nick could see him out of the corner of his eye.

“If you’re shy, don’t look,” Nate warned, and stood. Nick nodded, and kept the Paladin’s body within sight at all times. Nate, to his credit, still seemed unconcerned whether or not Nick was looking. He pushed his sodden underwear down his body and let it drop to the floor. The Knight turned his head just a little, following the v of Nate’s lower body, his eyes running over the Paladin’s soft length.

“ _Shit_ ,” he mumbled. Pendleton’s pale grey eyes found his, and Nate smirked, a soft laugh leaving him as Nick’s cheeks burned.

“I see how it is, Knight,” Nate teased, folding his arms over his chest. “You just wanna stare.”

“I- not- I mean- sorry, sir,” Nick stammered. Nate was still smiling at him, one brow raised. He picked up his clothes, and Nick watched him drape them over a nearby table to dry. A moment later he moved towards Nick’s chair, and picked up the Knight’s suit, putting it with his before he took a seat once more.

“I’m not going to pull you up on harassment charges,” Nate assured him, picking up his own PipBoy. “Honestly, the blushing’s kinda cute.”

There was no way his face _wasn’t_ bright red now. His eyebrows shot up, and he swallowed.

“You want me to put a towel on?” Nate asked kindly. No, Nick didn’t want that at all, but there was no way he could find to say that without making it sound like he just wanted to stare at the Paladin’s naked body. He managed to just shake his head dumbly. Nate nodded.

“S’...s’okay,” Nick muttered.

“All right.” Nate paused. “No seriously, you’re going to soak your blanket. If you wanna take your underwear off, I promise I won’t make it weird.”

Nick swallowed again, and pushed open his blanket, pulling off his undershirt. Nate tossed the rag into his lap as the wet clothing was lifted over Nick’s head, and Nick felt his eyes on him. He shakily held the shirt in one hand, and stood, looking over at the table where the other clothes were. The creak of wood met his ears and suddenly a large, warm hand was pressing against his arm.

“Daniels,” Nate said gently. “I might be your superior but I’m not interested in scaring you. If you wanna put your shirt back on, do it.”

“N-no, you’re right,” Nick said, looking down at the hand on his arm. The heat of it was surprising and comforting, and he tried to remember the last time someone had touched him like this. It...must have been about a year now. “It’s...smart to take it off.”

Nate removed his hand. “Didn’t mean to grab you,” he apologised softly.

“It’s...it’s fine. I just- it...surprised me,” he assured the older man. Nate nodded, and sat back down. Nick put his shirt with the rest of the clothes. A moment later, he dragged the soaking underpants down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving them to dry. When he turned around, Nate had wrapped a blanket around himself. Nick hurried to do the same, sitting down once more.

The room was getting comfortably warm now, and Nate threw more old magazines into the fire barrel to stoke it. He then laid out his sleeping bag, and returned to sitting, taking a drink. There was silence. Nick found his eyes drawn to the Paladin once more.

“So, at the risk of sounding intrusive, Knight, you don’t have to just stare,” Nate told him calmly. “Shoot me down if you want but I _did_ see that you were excited just now.”

“I-it’s just adrenaline,” Nick stammered. Nate looked unconvinced.

“We haven’t been fighting for at least an hour,” the Paladin reminded him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say yes.” Nate paused. “Humour me. It feels more like you’re trying to persuade _yourself_ , not me. Is that a fair assessment, or am I reading too much into this?”

Nick looked down. “I- I mean- y-yeah, that’s...that’s fair,” he finally agreed.

Nate nodded. “Okay. You wanna talk about it?”

He sighed a bit, tugging on on the blanket around his body. "You're okay with people like me?" He asked cautiously, looking at Nate distrustfully. Nate’s brows rose.

“Like you?” Nate repeated.

Nick shifted uncomfortably, pulling the blanket even tighter. "... gay..."

“Yeah, I’m okay with you,” Nate said gently. “Anything else you need to get off your chest?”

"No I'm good." Nick said quietly. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "How do you touch people so... casually? I haven't touched someone like that since my wife passed."

“I’ve been in the army since I was 18,” Nate replied. “I’ve been in a relationship since I was 22. I guess I’m just used to having people brush up against me or touch me all the time. How long...since she passed away?”

“A little over a year now,” he said with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry,” Nate said honestly. “So what drew you to the Brotherhood?”

"I wanted some structure in my life. And... well I'd hoped that it would help make me not gay but obviously that's not working," he laughed humorlessly. Nate leaned forward.

“You don’t need to be fixed,” he said plainly. “There’s nothing _wrong_ with you, Daniels. Also,” he paused, “you joined an army that has a great deal of men wearing tight uniforms in peak physical fitness. That’s not exactly a deterrent for your urges. But like I said, that’s not wrong.”

Nick's eyes darted away as Nate got closer.

"I guess," he said nervously. He hadn't exactly discussed his sexuality with anyone besides his wife before. Nate sat back.

“We can stop talking,” the Paladin offered. Nick let out a slow breath.

"Please don't tell anyone, Sir," he said softly. "I don't want what happened with my last unit to happen here."

“You won’t get in trouble,” Nate assured him, “but don’t worry. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Nick was quiet for a bit longer, the blanket falling to his waist as he tossed another magazine in the fire. A tiny hand print was tattooed over his heart, a couple of numbers just below it.

"Have you ever kissed another man?" He asked quite suddenly.

“Pretty much every time I’m on the Prydwen I kiss a man,” Nate replied calmly.

Nick's eyebrows shot up. "O-oh. You um... have a... lover?" He asked nervously, remembering the kind face of Nora Pendleton. Nate hummed thoughtfully.

“My wife and I share a boyfriend,” he finally explained. Nick nodded slowly, head spinning at the wealth of new information. “We’re...what’s the word? Open. Sharing. Polyamorous.”

Nick blinked. "That's... a thing? I didn't realize people... did that."

“Most of the time, they don’t,” Nate admitted. “Nora and I...well. I was already involved with another couple before I met her, and she ended up joining us.”

"What is your wife like? I've heard stories but, well, stories aren't the truth." Nick's green eyes were on the flames before them, fingers plucking at the blanket around his waist.

“She’s a wonderful woman, and I love her very much,” Nate replied. “She’s...she’s _way_ better than me, like, _God_ did I marry out of my league…”  

Nick let out a soft laugh, glancing at him. "My wife was similar. Kindest woman you ever met, always put others before herself. That's why she married me, honestly. She knew I was gay and that my parents were pushing me to marry. Worked out considering I like men and she didn't like anyone."

“Both Nora and I like men and women,” Nate explained. “Kind of made it easier for me when she met my girlfriend and my boyfriend.”

“Both?” Nick asked, confused. Nate nodded.

“Yeah. It wasn’t public or anything. But...we were happy.”

There was a long pause. Nick’s stomach growled.

“Shit, right, food,” Nate realised. He leaned over and grabbed a few cans out of his pack, picking up a bite of old grille that he placed over the top of the fire barrel. “Cram, salisbury steak or mac and cheese?”

“Steak,” Nick replied. Nate nodded, and carefully took the steak from the packaging, putting it on the grille along with one for himself.

“Here,” he raised a can of water. Nick took it after a pause, and felt the gentle touch of Nate’s fingers stroking over his. His fingertips were calloused and warm, a shiver rushing down his spine. Nate’s eyes fixed on him, and he felt his cock twitch again the moment one thick black brow arched. The man’s eyes seemed to glow in the firelight.

“Thanks,” Nick stammered, pulling a hand away. Nate leaned back.

“You cold, Daniels?” he asked casually.

“You’re...you’re warm,” Nick said weakly, unscrewing the cap of water and chugging it. Nate laughed softly. The sound made his skin prickle with delight.

“Well you can hold my hand if you like how warm it is,” Nate offered. Nick choked, spitting out a mouthful of water. Some of it hit the Paladin. Nate just grinned.

“What?” he gasped, wiping his mouth as Nate unwrapped some of the blanket. The Paladin wiped his chest off and leant forward.

“Did you want to hold my hand?” Nate offered, holding his hand out. “You’ll need to get a little closer, obviously. Can’t risk burning one of us on this barrel, you know.”

Nick picked up his chair, and slowly moved towards Pendleton. The man turned the steaks, and then turned to watch him. Nick held his hand out after a moment. Nate slid his fingers across the man’s palm, stroking his index and middle finger over Nick’s pulse point, before gently taking hold of his hand. The Paladin didn’t say a word as he laid Nick’s forearm across his lap, gently running his fingers up and down the man’s arm. Nick’s breath escaped him sharply. A little whimper filled the air. Nate’s hand skimmed up his arm, squeezed his shoulder and rushed back down to draw figures of eight against the underside of Nick’s wrist until the other man’s breath was laboured and desperate. He was semi-erect beneath the towel, lips parted.

“All right?” Nate asked him, almost _too_ breezily. How was the Paladin so calm?! Nick’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Warm tingles were running through him. It felt so good that he wanted to _sob._ And Nate just kept on with the gentle strokes, one hand hold his, the other running up and down his arm, across his shoulder, down his back, over his hip and stroking his chest for a brief second before it was back to his arm.

 _“Fuck,”_ Nick swore, keeping his legs open. “W-what are you doing?”

“Apparently, I’m making you _very_ happy,” Nate murmured. “You are one _hell_ of a touch-starved guy, Daniels. If I-”

He stopped himself, swallowing his words, and returned to the touching.

The touching that should have been comforting, but Nick could feel his cock throb each time those calloused fingers swept his chest.

“We should probably eat,” Nate suddenly said, cutting through the haze that was slowly forming in his brain. “Otherwise these steaks are going to be burnt.”

Nate slowly released his hand and arm, retrieving his mess tin from his bag. Nick had to shuffle awkwardly back to get his own, biting his lip. Cutlery was located, and both men took their dinner, eating in silence as Nick tried to ignore the erection that was pushing insistently at the blanket around his body.

Nick put his tin down, and Nate offered him more water. Nick took another long drink and handed the can back.

“Want me to hold your hand again?” Nate asked. Nick thrust his arm out awkwardly, nodding.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice cracking. The warm hands touched his palm, and his breathing wavered as the strokes returned to his wrist, trailing gently, repeatedly, up and down his arm. His briefly-flagging erection twitched back to life as Nate’s fingers made his eyes close.

“Everything all right, Daniels?” Nate murmured. A hand slipped over his shoulder and up his neck, running through his hair. Nick moaned softly, his eyes fluttering.

“Ev-everything…”

Nick couldn’t finish his sentence. Nate squeezed his hand gently, twirling locks of hair between his fingers, and letting the tips run down the back of his neck, up and down until that warmth was filling him from his head to his toes. His cock was starting to ache. Nate raised his hand slowly, bring Nick’s hand with it, and the Knight could barely open his eyes to see what it was the Paladin was doing.

Until the rasp of beard scraped pleasurably across his knuckles.

Nick’s eyes flew open, his hand tingling from the kiss.

“W-what,” he stammered. Nate kissed the back of his hand, and then he twisted Nick’s hand over and kissed the palm, placing slow, scratchy kisses on the man’s wrist. Nick had never realised his arm could be so damn sensitive. It _tickled_ and it made him _throb_ , and groans escaped him as Nate made his way, kiss by kiss, up Nick’s arm. The Knight’s eyes closed, and his teeth sunk into his lip.

Nate’s mouth scratched at his shoulder, and Nick tilted his head, silently giving Nate permission to land kisses on his neck. The Paladin immediately did so, his voice rising with each rasp of Nate’s stubble on his skin. A tongue stroked over the flesh and Nick couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the back of Nate’s head. Large palms grasped Nick’s hips.

“This would be easier if you took a seat on me, sweetheart,” Nate murmured, kissing his way up Nick’s jaw. The Knight’s eyes dropped to the blanket covering Nate’s lap. The memory of what lay beneath it was suddenly fresh in his mind, as though it had only been moments since Pendleton had been naked in front of him. The idea of sitting on that…

He wanted it. He gave Nate a nod, and without further ado, he found himself in the Paladin’s lap, legs spread out either side of Nate’s waist. He then found himself a little disappointed that the towel had remained wrapped around him when Nate picked him up, but the lips and tongue currently licking and sucking their way over his neck quickly squashed it as Nick dug his fingers into Nate’s shoulders and held on. There was nothing but two clothes between the Paladin’s cock and him, and…

An image of himself lying naked and writhing underneath Nate’s broad shoulders as the Paladin fucked him had him gasping. Teeth dug gently into his neck and Nick sobbed again. If Nate touched his cock, he wasn’t sure if he would survive it. That didn’t stop him from wishing that Nate would reach beneath the towel and take him in hand. He could feel wet precome smearing across the tip.

“Hey,” Nate breathed against his skin, “you know, I can feel you. I can deal with that if you want.”

“Please,” he mumbled, his face flushing. Nate grinned. He could feel it. Another scratchy kiss rubbed at his skin and made him whimper.

“All right,” the Paladin rumbled, “let’s move you somewhere comfier.”

Nate stood, and somehow kept hold of Nick and both their towels as he brought the Knight over to his sleeping bag. The fabric was soft on his back as Nate laid him down. The throbbing in his cock was unbearable.

“I’m going to stoke the fire,” Nate told him, and Nick had to stop himself from _whimpering_ as Nate pulled away from him, missing the Paladin’s warmth immediately. Nate didn’t take long to throw a few more pieces of scrap on the flames, but to Nick it felt like a lifetime.

“Daniels,” he called. Nick’s eyes met his. “Can I take my towel off or do you want me to keep it on?”

“Off,” Nick croaked. He slowly began to pull his own towel off, and as it unwrapped from around his hips, Nate simply let his drop. He tossed it aside and reached down, taking Nick’s towel from his hands.

“Shit, sweetheart, I don’t know where to touch you first,” Nate breathed, kneeling over the Knight. He leaned down and Nick melted into the bedroll as Nate kissed him. His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest, the touch of Nate’s lips soft but unyielding on his own. The Paladin’s fingers curled into his hair, and Nick briefly forgot how bad he needed to be touched as he raised his hands to cup Nate’s face and return the kiss with enthusiasm.

He was suddenly distracted by the feeling of Nate’s fingers skimming over his chest. A rough thumb rubbed over his nipples, and he gasped sharply against the Paladin’s lips. The touch drew circles around the bud, and Nick’s hips jerked up, pressing against Nate’s. The underside of his cock rubbed over Nate’s erection, and the Paladin moaned, reaching down. A large hand grasped hold of Nick’s length and the Knight’s eyes rolled up at the pressure.

Nate rubbed a thumb beneath the head of Nick’s cock and the Knight groaned, sliding his hands around the back of Nate’s neck. His hips bucked into Nate’s hand and the Paladin tightened his grip.

“God, you’re this close to coming apart already,” Nate breathed. “I need to be careful with you before you explode.”

Nick took in a deep, shaking breath, his eyes dropping between his legs to watch as Nate began to slowly pump his wrist back and forth. He thrust himself into the Paladin’s grip, suddenly distracted by Nate’s lips on his. Nate’s nails dragged gently over his stomach. Nick groaned. Nate’s teeth tugged lightly at his lower lip, tongue sweeping out over the marks. In a few moments, the Paladin’s mouth was on his neck, stubble scratching at his skin once more as Nate nipped and licked at him until Nick was shaking, his head tilted to bare himself to Nate’s touch.

It didn’t last long. As his hips bucked into the firm, languid grip of the man above him, said man let his mouth travel, his tongue leaving a wet trail across Nick’s collarbone. As Nick cracked his eyes open to watch, a hot mouth found his nipple, and _fuck_ , nobody had ever told him that was going to feel _so_ good. He let out a high gasp and Nate chuckled. The Knight’s stomach filled with butterflies as he watched Nate kiss his way down his stomach, a hand caressing Nick’s inner thigh. Nate’s lips followed his fingers for a moment, and Nick couldn’t keep his eyes off the sight of the Paladin mouthing his way across Nick’s flesh, that silvery gaze hooded, almost _amused_.

“You doin’ okay, sweetheart?” Nate asked softly. Nick nodded, panting. He could feel damp against his skin and he knew it wasn’t from the rain this time. Nate murmured a meaningless noise, and then Nick’s eyes widened, his mouth opening to let out a choked gasp as Nate’s lips slipped around the tip of his cock. His chest heaved sharply, his body needing more air than his abrupt panting could supply it with. The inside of Nate’s mouth was soft and hot and felt like heaven around him, and he shook as he bucked into the sensation.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, as Nate slipped a few more inches between his lips. _“Ohhh!”_

His voice cracked as the Paladin’s tongue swirled around the tip, words failing him when Nate sucked slowly. The touch of Nate’s hand on his thigh felt electric, his skin twitching. The pressure was already mounting as Nate bobbed his head. Nick’s back arched, both his hands scrabbling to grab at Nate’s hair. There wasn’t enough to pull on, barely enough to anchor himself with. His head twisted back and forth, and when Nate took him to the base, the ability to breathe escaped him completely. He found himself shaking as he wound up to an orgasm, both hands grasping desperately at the Paladin as that _mouth_ had him bucking and twisting. Beads of sweat dripped down his thigh, his forearms. His calves tensed, thighs bunching up, and with a long, shaking howl, the pressure released, his cock twitching. Nate didn’t seem to _notice_ except to swallow the mess that Nick made in his mouth, his tongue still playing with him until Nick’s leg jerked, grazing Nate’s side.

The Paladin’s mouth left him, and Nick immediately missed it, collapsing into the sleeping bag. His vision was blurry. He could feel a hand stroking gently at his hip and it was making him twitch. The hand pulled away, and he tried to recover his breath as he lay there, his chest heaving, skin damp with sweat. He vaguely registered the sound of a canister being unscrewed, and the Paladin swallowing down a mouthful of water. A hand slid beneath his neck, and Nick found himself being carefully sat up, a warm chest pressing against his back. Nate slid the can into the Knight’s hand.

“Hey, drink up,” he murmured. Nick waited until the world sharpened again, and then he took a long gulp. The cold water was a shock but it cleared his mind a little. He was still breathing heavy as he leaned into Nate. The Paladin gently ran his fingers over Nick’s face as the Knight’s chest rose and fell. Nate barely seemed out of breath. The fingers touching him were slow and warm, and Nick felt heavy, his limbs unresponsive.

“Guess that one took a lot out of you,” Nate said softly. “Hopefully that means it was good.”

“Mhmm,” Nick agreed. He leaned back and nuzzled the Paladin, his eyes drooping. Nate kept on touching his face softly. His skin tingled wherever the fingertips brushed him.

“Daniels, you need a nap,” Nate told him after a moment.

“What about you?” Nick asked. His mouth felt heavy.

“I’m easy to excite,” Nate chuckled, and Nick felt him reach over, pulling the other bedroll over to where they sat. Nick’s eyes closed as they both lay back against the cloth, his head on the Paladin’s chest.

“I’m not _that_ tired,” Nick said. Nate just kept on touching his face gently.

“Tell me that in an hour,” he teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick’s head was leaning on something soft when he woke up. Fingers were gently running up and down his bicep. There was an arm slung over his stomach and a blanket covering the two of them from the waist below. Nick grunted softly, shifting.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Daniels,” Nate’s voice said in his ear. A shiver ran down the Knight’s spine. The arm left his stomach and a can of water was being pressed into his hand as Nick’s eyes cracked open.

“What time is it?” he asked groggily. Nate tilted the screen of his PipBoy to show him the time as the gentle brush of his fingertips made Nick’s skin tingle.

“Almost midnight,” Nate replied, his hand resting gently on Nick’s belly. The heat of it made the Knight’s hairs stand on end.

“How long did I sleep?” Nick mumbled. Nate shifted down a little. Nick felt the press of Nate’s cock on his backside briefly. The man was soft, but still impressive.

“About 2 hours,” Nate told him. Nick took a drink.

“Is this...is it normal?” he asked. He wanted to think straight. The constant gentle sweep of the Paladin’s fingertips up and down his arm was almost hypnotic.

“Given that you’d never had a blowjob? Not particularly,” Nate told him casually. “I don’t exactly imagine you touched yourself much as a teenager either.”

“Uh-uhm,” Nick stammered, his face flushing. “I-I- no, I-”

Nate’s lips brushed over his neck and Nick jumped, gasping. His cock twitched to life. Nate’s hand slipped down and grasped his. Nick’s skin felt warm, his eyes locked on the dark fingers linked with his own.

“You feeling okay, Daniels?” Nate asked softly.

“I-I’ve...never...held...another man’s hand,” Nick admitted after a moment. He felt Nate’s grip tighten a little, the Paladin’s thumb running across the back of Nick’s hand comfortingly. Nate’s right hand slipped around him protectively.

“That is both sad and adorable,” Nate said gently. “We can just cuddle for a little, Daniels. No pressure.” The Paladin’s lips pressed to his temple. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“No, I...I want to be awake for his,” Nick mumbled. Nate disentangled his hand for a moment and Nick’s fingers felt cold, until the Paladin wrapped Nick’s arms around his own body and then carefully folded the Knight into an embrace. His fingers locked with Nick’s.

“Okay,” Nate murmured. He felt the gentle buzz of Nate speaking against his back, and then another soft kiss on his temple. He’d never...this was something he’d only _dreamed_ of. A hand glided gently up and down his arm, the rough palm careful as it brushed the Knight’s bicep.

“You wanna talk about anything?” Nate asked after a few moments of silence.

“What about?” Nick mumbled. He felt Nate shrug.

“Don’t know. Ask me anything,” Nate invited. Nick’s brow furrowed as he thought.

“Nope,” he finally said after a while.

“Looks like I blew out your brain,” Nate drawled, kissing his cheek. Nick blushed. He curled into the Paladin’s arms, his gaze moving steadily down Nate’s body. The blanket that still covered them hid Nate’s cock from view, and his body flushed as he thought about it.

“What...what about, you know, you?” Nick asked after a long pause. Nate murmured questioningly.

“What do you mean?” Nate said.

“I- you didn’t get to...you know, when you got me off,” Nick stammered.

“Are you concerned that I didn’t cum yet, Daniels?” Nate asked. His fingers began to run over Nick’s chest.

“I-I...I wanna make you feel good,” Nick admitted. “Like you did. But I- I’ve never…”

Nate rolled over and leaned in to kiss him. Nick moaned, his cock hardening as Nate’s lips pressed roughly against his, the Paladin’s beard scratching him. The Knight’s hands raised to slide around the back of Nate’s head and pull him in closer. By the time Nate finally drew back, Nick’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“I’m not gonna lie,” Nate said, panting, “I want to fuck you.” He nibbled Nick’s lip briefly. “But if you’re not ready for that, I don’t mind what you wanna do.”

“I-I wanna try,” Nick murmured. Nate kissed his neck.

“All right, lie down,” the Paladin said, and slipped from underneath the blanket, reaching for his satchel. Nick lay back and Nate knelt up in front of him, pulling a small bottle from the bag. His hand glided down Nick’s thigh, pressing firmly to massage the muscle, lips moving slowly over Nick’s clavicle. Two fingers swept down the inside of the Knight’s thigh and Nick wriggled at the thrill that rushed through him, a slow throb building in his cock. Nate’s fingers slipped over his ass. Nick jumped, and Nate grabbed a handful of flesh and squeezed slowly, his other palm skimming up the underside of Nick’s leg.

“Mmm,” the Knight moaned softly as Nate squeezed again.

“We’ve got a choice here,” Nate said softly. “You wanna stay on your back or roll onto your stomach, Daniels?”

“On my back,” Nick mumbled. Nate leaned down and kissed his jaw, and then he picked up the bottle again and uncapped it, pouring a little of the contents onto his fingers. It was clear oil with a slightly purple tint, and the smell of mutfruit filled the room. “That smells amazing,” Nick added. Nate smiled, and then he tipped a little of the oil onto Nick’s cock. The cool, wet drizzle made him buck and shiver as Nate’s left hand gripped his erection and slowly began to massage it into his skin. Two wet fingers teased at the ring of muscle, smearing the oil onto him. A fingertip worked against his ass, and he shivered again, tensing a little. His hands curled into fists, nails scraping against Nate’s scalp.

“Relax, Daniels,” Nate said softly, stroking a hand over the man’s backside gently. Nick tried to do as he was told, unclenching. “That’s it, well done.”

The praise made Nick’s skin tingle as Nate leaned down and pressed a kiss to the man’s shoulder, his finger slowly slipping into him. Nick tensed again and Nate planted gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder until the Knight relaxed his muscles. The finger pushed in just a little further, and then Nick was squirming as it abruptly crooked and pressed down on a _spot_ that sent heat rushing through him, his cock twitching. The fingertip massaged him and Nick’s yelp of pleasure filled the room, his toes curling as he felt his eyes roll back into his head. Nate kissed his neck, his other hand running up and down Nick’s arm as he carefully thrust his finger back and forth, adjusting the Knight to its presence.

“Fuck,” Nick groaned, his eyes closing as Nate’s teeth pressed gently against his neck and nibbled, and he gripped the Paladin’s shoulders, his nails digging in.

“We’ll get to that,” Nate said with a soft laugh, another wet finger stroking at the ring of muscle clamped around him currently. “Gotta be careful with _you_ , sweetheart. Don’t want to hurt you, not after you’ve waited so _long_ for this.”

Nate pulled back, and Nick wriggled as he felt more oil dripping down his cock and onto the Paladin’s fingers. It was quickly worked into him, and, carefully, slowly, Nate pushed another inside. It felt strange for the moment, but that feeling _vanished_ the moment the slick finger joined the first, pressing against that spot and thrusting slowly. Nick _whimpered_ , his thighs drawing up and his hips bucking. Nate laughed softly, cupping the Knight’s face and drawing him in for a kiss. Nick moaned into the kiss, his eyes squeezing shut as Nate stroked that part of him. The familiar pressure that came before orgasm filled him again and he tensed again.

“Don’t worry,” Nate murmured, and nipped his lip. “I’m not going to make you cum like this. Not today. Otherwise you’ll fall asleep again.”

Nick groaned as, slowly, the fingers retracted, and then slid back in as Nate carefully let him adjust to the thickness. The Paladin hadn’t touched his cock at at this whole time, and it was throbbing. Nick wanted to grab Nate’s hand and wrap it around him. He arched up as Nate brushed the pad of his thumb up Nick’s cock from base to tip, stroking the crown. Nick sucked in a deep breath, swallowing.

“You are on a fucking _hair trigger_ ,” Nate noted casually, still thrusting his fingers. Nick’s brows creased as he let out a series of low moans. “Maybe I _should_ make you cum and let you nap until you’re ready for the next part.”

“I want to get you off,” Nick said, blurting out the words. “Not nap.”

“If I fuck you and you cum, you’re going to be sensitive the whole time I’m getting you off,” Nate told him honestly. “You’re gonna cum more than once and it’ll be pretty tiring.”

Nick nodded, his cock twitching again as Nate carefully withdrew his fingers.

“Okay,” Nate said, his voice suddenly gravelly, and he slid away to grab a cloth from his pack and wipe antiseptic on his fingers before he cleaned it away with the fabric. He picked up the bottle again and Nick felt his heart begin to race as the Paladin began to coat his cock with the mutfruit oil. “You can change your mind at any time, Daniels. Doesn’t matter how far in we are.” He paused to groan a little as he worked the oil up and down his shaft with a large palm. The sound sent another rush of heat through Nick’s body and he briefly wondered what Nate was going to sound like when he came.

“Wanna stay on your back?” Nate asked. Nick nodded. Nate slid a hand down Nick’s side and gripped his ass, raising his hips a little. The Paladin’s cock pressed against Nick and he briefly realised the difference in thickness. His eyes widened. “Nick?” Nate said softly. Nick looked up at him. “You ok?”

Nick nodded, and relaxed. Nate leaned down and his arms slid around Nick’s back, hauling him up into his lap. Nick gasped.

“Might be easier if we let gravity help out,” Nate suggested, the tip of his erection still pressing against the slick ring of muscle. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Nick whispered. Nate kissed him slowly and Nick melted into his arms, feeling the Paladin grip his hips and slip into him. Nick inhaled sharply at the first breach, and Nate stopped, letting him adjust. After a few moments, Nick nodded again, and Nate carefully guided him down. Nick’s nails dug into Nate’s back with each inch that packed him, his body trembling. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Nate told him softly, kissing his neck. Nick swallowed, his hips slowly lowering as Nate filled him. The sensation of having Nate buried in him was just as strange as the Paladin’s fingers but _good_. He shivered as the Paladin’s teeth nipped at his shoulder, the man’s fingers cupping his ass and squeezing gently. In a few moments, Nate was holding him flush against his lap, his cock buried to the hilt inside the Knight. Nick could feel Nate tense and swallow at the Paladin continued leaving little bite marks up and down Nick’s neck and shoulders, kissing the tiny dents he left as he went along. It left Nick shivering, his cock twitching.

“Nate, please,” he gasped. Nate moaned softly.

“Roll your hips for me,” the Paladin ordered, his voice low. Nick did as he was ordered, exhaling sharply as Nate’s tongue dragged up his neck and his nails dug into Nick’s ass. “That’s it.”

Nick could feel himself slowly growing used to the feeling of Nate buried in him. Hot breath fanned across his chest as Nate panted, tensing, trying not to move as Nick rode him.

“That’s it,” the Paladin’s voice shook, “tell me when you’re ready to lie down.”

Nick rocked his hips a few more times before he leaned back and let the Paladin press him against the bedroll, hitching Nick’s thigh around his waist. Nick greedily drank in the sight of Nate leaning over him, his grey eyes hooded and gazing Nick’s own with a hunger that made his skin prickle expectantly.

“How do you want it, sweetheart?”

“I-I...I’m not...I don’t know,” he whispered, unable to meet Nate’s eyes. The Paladin leaned down and kissed him. Nick moaned, cupping Nate’s face. Teeth nibbled his lower lip. His cock pulsed, and he felt the tip drip onto his belly.

“Let’s take it slow then, huh?” Nate murmured.

Nick arched up with a whine as Nate’s hips ground against his ass, the Paladin’s cock still unfamiliar and thick but _good_. A shiver ran down his spine each time Nate’s body rocked into him. Large hands slid around his waist and gently pinned him to the floor. He could feel his cock aching for Nate’s touch already as the Paladin kept up that slow pace. Those silvery-grey eyes were fixed on him. If Nick’s face hadn’t been red before, it sure as hell was now.

“ _Shit_ , Daniels, you’re fucking gorgeous when you blush,” Nate groaned, his voice cracking as he thrust downward. Nick’s cock jerked as the tip of the Paladin’s cock brushed a spot that made his vision darken. The noise that escaped him was embarrassingly like a yelp and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Nate slowed, reaching for his wrist and tugging it away.

“Nate-”

“You need to do me a favour and let me hear _everything_ ,” Nate’s head dipped down, his lips tracing Nick’s jaw, “cause otherwise I’m gonna make it my mission to make you _so_ damn loud, you won’t have a choice.”

Heat rushed through Nick’s body and he felt another dribble of precome run down his cock at the pictures that filled his head. He felt Nate smile against his neck, the Paladin nuzzling him gently. Soft lips left kisses on the pale flesh as the hands gripped his waist a little tighter. Those slow thrusts were good, gently stroking him, drawing little shivers out of him. He gripped Nate’s shoulder, the other hand still anchored behind the Paladin’s head, and felt his eyes flutter shut, his thighs parting wider for the larger man.

“Just tell me if you want me to go faster,” Nate said. His voice sounded a little strained but he stuck to that languid thrusting. “Or if...you want me to do anything else.”

“I…” Nick thought about what he wanted but the words died on his lips. “...can’t...say.”

“You shy types,” Nate murmured, and ran his tongue up Nick’s neck. Nick _whimpered_ , his fingers flexing around the Paladin’s body. The ache in his cock was almost too much now.

“H-huh?” Nick managed, blinking in confusion at the Paladin. “W-what...uhhh...about…”

Speech was tough. How was Nate talking? How was his brain still working? Nate thrust into him again and he moaned loudly, biting his lip.

“I like being told where to touch and what to do, but I gotta say,” nails scratched down Nick’s belly and he jerked inwards with a yelp, “I _love_ finding out what makes you tick by myself.”

A warm palm wrapped around Nick’s aching erection and a wavering moan escaped the Knight. His nails dug into Nate’s shoulders as the Paladin’s thrusts changed, going deeper, rolling harder against his. Pressure against that sweet spot again and Nick felt sweat drip down his neck.

“That’s it, _fuck_ ,” Nate growled. His body pressed against Nick’s as Nate kissed him, and the soft moaning buzzed against his body. The large, warm palm stroked up and down his length and _god_ , Nick was this close to losing it already. He felt himself shake and he ceased to breathe as Nate’s thumb rubbed the ridge beneath his tip again and again, the rough pad stroking slow circled directly over the now dripping head.

“Nate,” he gasped shakily. “Nate, Nate, oh _god_ …”

“Want me to go a little faster?”

Shaking, wordless, Nick nodded his head, and Nate _grinned_ at him in a way that did _nothing_ to flag his arousal.

“That’s it. Good boy.”

The Paladin went at him a little harder, those deep, rolling thrusts coming faster. A pressure grew in Nick’s gut each time Nate pushed at that sweet spot. He could feel his face twitch, his lips trembling. Nate kissed him, digging his nails into Nick’s thigh, the slight bite of pain forcing his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure rushed through him.

“G-god, _f-fuck, please_ ,” Nick found himself whimpering, and for what he didn’t know, but Nate’s closed fist jerked a little faster and he kept up those thrusts. The Paladin was going to drive him _insane_. He knew whatever he’d felt in that last orgasm, this was going to eclipse it completely. Nate’s grip was getting slicker, both from sweat and from the come leaking from the tip, sliding between his closed fingers.

“This should be a lesson in communication, Daniels,” Nate’s voice was _frustratingly_ even, despite the wavering he could hear, “tell me if you want to get fucked.”

The heat that filled him was embarrassment but it didn’t stay for long, chased away by the need that had filled him, stoking that pressure between his thighs. He couldn’t speak now. All that he could do was moan, his voice breaking, shaking as he sucked in breath just to expel it in whimpers and yelps. His thighs tensed and he almost shouted at the way the pleasure intensified. Nate laughed but it didn’t sound cruel.

“S’good trick,” the Paladin grunted, his voice finally cracking. “Rock against me.”

Nick did as he was told and almost choked on the mounting pressure he could feel.

“Sex,” Nate scratched his nails down Nick’s belly, “is a two-way street, sweetheart.”

Nick’s cock twitched.

“Now come for me.”

Nick heard himself cry out again, and then that pressure unravelled and _burst_. He didn’t even have the brain power to know he’d been right about the difference in sensation. All he knew was that the next wave of heat had rushed through him with a vengeance, a pleasurable fire that had him arching up off the bedroll and colliding with Nate’s hard body above his. Nate’s closed fist was soaked and messy, and he bucked himself into the hot, slick grip. The Paladin was suddenly fucking him just a little harder, prolonging that heat, stretching out the relief until Nick couldn’t _stop_ yelping, his body twitching with each thrust. It was just too much.

Nate slowed, his hips gradually stilling. Nick could feel himself shaking, his vision blurry. A gentle hand pushed sweaty hair away from his forehead and he tried to concentrate, to focus on the dark figure leaning over him.

“Okay,” he heard Nate murmur, voice still strained. “Okay, that’s it. Take some deep breaths for me.”

Nick sucked in air, his vision slowly clearing. Nate was looking down at him, his handsome face concerned.

“Take your time,” Nick heard him say. He did as he was told, inhaling deeply. The erratic pounding of his heart slowed. Nate smoothed locks of damp hair back from his forehead, the tips of his fingers skimming over Nick’s cheeks with a feather-light caress.

He wasn’t sure how long it took him to recover, but the moment he did, he realised he was still lying on his back with an aroused Paladin buried in him.

“Nate, you...haven’t…”

“You want me to?” Nate asked, his voice uneven but raspy. Nick swallowed nodding. “All right. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Nate’s mouth found his neck as the Paladin thrust roughly against him. Nick gasped, feeling warm fingers grab his ass and a damp palm caressing his flaccid cock. _Too much_ almost but it felt _so_ good as Nate started to fuck him again.

“You got my hand all messy,” Nate said with a breathless chuckle, and nipped at his jaw, the warm body pressing up against his own. The scent of Nate’s sweat filled the air and Nick took a deep breath of it, gripping the Paladin’s shoulders as his thighs parted widely to let Nate’s hips slap against his ass, whimpering. Nate had been right. He was sensitive and even now he could feel the wet tip of his cock brushing against his belly, the slick skin gliding against the ridge. His voice wavered, nails digging into Nate’s shoulder. The Paladin groaned, his teeth and stubble scratching at Nick’s neck as his powerful body rocked into Nick’s.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his thighs shaking. Nate squeezed his ass and slid his wet hand down to grip Nick’s hip. Nick leaned back against the bedroll, his lower half firmly caught in Nate’s grasp as the Paladin’s pace roughened. Nick whimpered, wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck, feeling his cock twitch. Nate’s voice was in his ear, the deep noises of pleasure sending hot flushes through him. His back arched off the bedroll as his eyes squeezed shut and he pressed his hips into Nate’s lap. The sensitivity began to die away, replaced by a familiar sensation of pleasure that he quickly began to seek, working with Nate’s thrusts. It ripped a long, low groan from Nate’s throat and the older man buried his head in Nick’s neck and shivered, holding him tight.

“Oh, _Nick,_ ” the sound was almost pleading, “fuck _me_ , sweetheart, you-nnnn. _Mmm_.”

For once, the wise-cracking Paladin seemed lost for words, his hips jerking against Nick’s as the thrusts quickly grew more erratic, his voice gaining in volume. In a second he was bearing down on him, pinning Nick bodily to the bedroll, holding him down as he almost _squirmed_ atop the other man. Stabs of pleasurable pain ran over Nick’s neck and shoulders and he knew he would be a mess of bite marks when Nate was done with him, but he didn’t care. Nate’s hands trembled with each deep, driving thrust.

It didn’t last long. Nate’s cock twitched in him and Nick felt him tense up, the Paladin rutting furiously against him. It still felt good but there was none of that focus on Nick’s pleasure that there had been before Nick had cum, and on a whim he clenched down on Nate and listen to the man groan, voice wavering desperately as he twitched once more.

“Fuck, _Nick,_ ” Nate moaned, his nails digging into Nick’s ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Nate chanted that word until with a sharp thrust he was coming, spilling into Nick as his voice grew louder. Trembling, his breath fanning against Nick’s neck, his hips squirmed reflexively against Nick’s for a few more moments until, twitching, he was done. The older man quickly pulled free of him and lay on his back, his eyes shut. He looked good like that, his face still drawn with pleasure, a hand pressing against his forehead as he recovered from his orgasm. Nick lay back and let his eyes close.

Warm fingers linked into his. Nick’s eyes cracked open and he looked over to see Nate smiling at him, exhausted but satisfied.

“So, how was it?” Nate asked.

“Good,” Nick whispered, his face reddening.

“Thank god,” Nate murmured. His fingers stroked Nick’s palm gently. “Just don’t ask me for round 2 ‘cause I need to sleep.”

Nick nodded. Nate reached for him, pulling him into his arms, and Nick could feel the erratic beat of Nate’s heart against his skin as the Paladin cuddled him. The sounds of crackling fire and heavy breathing filled the room, and Nick’s eyes felt heavy as he rested on Nate’s chest. Gentle fingertips stroked his cheek, wandering through his hair and curling the damp locks around long fingers. Warmth filled Nick’s body and he leaned in closer to the older man.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pendleton, a word?”

Nate looked up from his seat at the mess to see Elder Maxson gazing at him, his face blank other than a piercing look in his blue eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied, and stood, following the Elder away to a quiet corner. Arthur turned to look at him with little more than a cocked brow.

“I appreciate that Knight Daniels is an adult capable of making his own decisions, Paladin,” Arthur’s voice was _dry_ , “but perhaps you could make sure that the evidence of those decisions isn’t so obvious next time he makes them, if possible.”

Nate smirked. “Sir, I don’t know what you mean.”

“Be that as it may, Cade nearly asked him to submit to a blood test to ensure he hadn’t been bitten by a feral. A little more discretion would be preferred regarding your _liaisons_.”

Nate nodded. “Of course, sir. Discretion is my middle name.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Pendleton.”


End file.
